Call Of Duty Zombies: United We Stand
by Kwarduk
Summary: When three groups of Zombie killing survivor's find themselves in a new world, wondering how they had got there in the first place, they want to question each others motives and the reasoning for their situation, but with a possible new hoard on the horizon, the Original characters, the Tranzit group and the Atlas survivors must work together to survive this new mess.
1. The Forest

When Dempsey came to, he opened his eyes slowly, they ached as the last thing he saw was a bright flash of light, he looked around and found that he was no longer in the giant facility, he was instead in a forest laid up against one of many pine trees, he groaned and stood himself back up on his two feet, "Damn it Richtofen, what the fuck have you done now?" he grumbled to himself, of course that crazy German would have something to do with why he was now in a forest, speaking of the man himself, he was nowhere in sight, neither was Nikolai and Takeo, they were gone, Dempsey kept swinging around until he looked at the floor, he found his black, wooden cladded Thompson SMG in the twigs, he checked his green holster and found his M1911 in there as well, he leaned forward and picked his Thompson up off the ground, he pulled out the stick magazine to check it was still loaded, he saw the top two rounds glistening in the moonlight, the mag also felt heavy as well, he pushed it back into the magwell and pulled the round cocking handle on the right side of the gun, with a metallic sound confirming his action, he flicked the safety off and then proceeded to walk into the forest to find the others.

Dempsey was tempted to shout for the others, but he decided that wasn't the best thing to do, of course what if there was more in this forest? The ever apparent threat there could be a bunch of maggot-sacks walking among the branches with him was bigger than ever, he gripped the handle of his Thompson even tighter, prepared for when he would end up in contact with another person or thing, he then heard the sound of twigs breaking near him, he dashed next to another tree and heard the cracking come closer, he then shot out of cover with his Thompson at his waist, pointing his weapon at the threat, there was indeed another person there, but what shocked Dempsey is that it wasn't Richtofen, nor Nikolai, neither Takeo, it was someone new.

The man was holding what looked like an anti-tank rifle to Dempsey, it had a huge muzzle break on the end and was furnished with smooth metal, the rail on top held a red sniper scope and the lower part had what seemed like two large magazines stuck in it, the bolt handle showed it was a bolt-action and itself was positioned behind the trigger, also showing that the gun was a bullpup, the toughness of the weapon couldn't be shared with the man holding it, he looked like a stereotypical nerd with large square glasses, a white buttoned shirt and black trousers, the clothes however looked worse for wear, like the man had gone through hell and back, with some tears and blood all other the cloth, the man's face looked rather scared and the rifle he was holding was shaking to highlight this, they both didn't move, both having a staring contest with each other's weapon locked at each other, Dempsey then tried to say something, but the magazine then fell out of the man's rifle in a comical way, he quickly scurried on the floor to pick it up and then jammed it back into its respective magwell, Dempsey was trying hard not to smile at the funny sight, "you thinks that's funny eh!" the man screamed with a pathetically high voice, trying to act tough despite failing badly at that, "hey calm down man, you don't have to act like a tough guy" Dempsey said, trying to at least get somewhere with him, he tried to walk forward but the man then thrusted his gun slightly forward, just to show he wanted distance, "you can stay right there!" he squeaked again, Dempsey just signed, "look, I don't know who you are, but by the looks of it you have been killing zombies, and I have as well, were both in this shit together, so just put your gun down and we'll try and sort this out, okay?" he tried to reason, but before the nerd could react, there was more rustling, the two men then turned to see a third appear before them.

This other man however again, wasn't someone Dempsey recognized, and by judging that the nerd was also surprised to see him, neither did him, the other man wore what looked like a blue shirt and over it, grey coloured body-armour with a small label with 'SECURITY' written on it, his trousers were of a grey colour and he had some brown boots on his feet, to top it all off, a blue cap which bared a white and red insignia, in his rather muscular hands was of course a weapon, but what surprised Dempsey was that it looked like his Thompson, except it was white and had a more futuristic look, he saw printed on the side the characters 'G.R. ARMAMENT', however the man had said gun pointed at them both, Dempsey and the nerd in return pointed their guns back, however, Dempsey kept the nerd in his vision to make sure he didn't try anything funny, "who the hell are you?" the security man asked, with a southerner accent in his voice, "were asking the same question" Dempsey replied, "we?" the nerd questioned, sounding rather irritated, "well, did you two come in a group of four?" Dempsey asked, both the nerd and the security man seemed to agree with that statement, "well, I did too, we all have friends out there, so I say we put our guns down, we promise not to kill each other, and we go looking" Dempsey suggested, lowering his Thompson in the process, the security man did the same and after a while, the nerd also lowered his weapon, "well where go we go from here?" the security man said, "I suggest, we'll… pick any direction and walk I guess" the nerd planned.

In another part of the forest, Nikolai had also arrived, however he had passed out drunk before all of this had happened, he was leaned up against a tree, snoring with a bottle of vodka in his left hand and his PPSh on the floor next to him, he then seemed to cough a bit "ahhh, fuck you" he said in his sleep and then returned to snoring, however he then felt something sharp tap his clothed forehead, he slowly opened his eyes, he first made out some sharp edges, then he saw that those sharp edges made up the front of a serrated muzzle brake, and that muzzle brake was attached to a pump-action, 12 gauge shotgun, and that shotgun was being held by a person, but what surprised Nikolai was that it was a woman, she looked like some sort of farmer, but she had a lot of skin showing, on her stomach and especially on her large chest as her red shirt and worn jeans did little to cover her up, she also had a cap which covered her brown hair, she would've been rather cute, if it wasn't for the fact that she looked rather pissed off and was holding a shotgun right at his face, "who are you?" she asked, with a southern accent thick in her voice, "you look like second wife, and just as angry as well" Nikolai responded going off topic almost immediately, however the woman then racked the action on her shotgun with an audible metallic ratchet, showing she meant business, "I'm gonna say again, who the fuck are you?" she asked again, "I am just an awesome, fighting, err… drunk Russian Cossack, what else do you need to know" Nikolai responded rather irritated, now standing up to match the woman's height, "what I wanna know is how you got here" she continued to interrogate, however she saw that Nikolai's eyes were fixated on something behind her, feeling the presence of another person, she then spun around and kicked her leg out, her boot making contact with the stomach of someone else, the grunt they made sounded feminine, once the farm woman had got her shotgun pointed at the right place, she saw who it was.

The person she had knocked down was another woman, who was currently sat on her backside on the forest floor, she seemed to look more mature compared to the other, wearing makeup on her face, having bright red lipstick and red nail polish to go with that, she was wearing a blue and white jacket over her upper body, which mostly covered a teal and red shirt underneath, on her hands were striped, fingerless gloves, her legs were covered by black trousers with a white stripe on each side of the legs, however these disappeared into some tall, black boots which had material almost reaching her knees, a white handbag also hanged from her left shoulder, the look on her face was one of pain as she was grabbing her stomach, especially after being kicked in said area, the farm girl kept her shotgun pointed at her, "may I ask who you are?" the farm girl kept up her angry persona, the mature one looked up at her, "why should I reply to that?" she said, her voice also sounding more mature and slightly deeper compared to her counterpart, "well who's the one with the shotgun pointed at them?" the other woman continued, the mature one swore under her breath as her futuristic rifle was out of reach, "look, I don't want any blood, I just want to know how the hell I got here" she said, "well why were you trying to sneak up on me then huh?" the farm girl countered, Nikolai bent over to grab his PPSh and moved over to the two women, they then both looked at him, the mature one looking a bit puzzled by his uniform, "are you two finished, or are you going to have bitch fight or something?, fuck my head hurts" Nikolai hissed as he rubbed his head, "who said you were in charge?" the farm girl said, "because I am the most awesome man here, I have killed thousands of zombies in my time" Nikolai responded, "probably in your drunk dreams" the farm girl said to herself loud enough for Nikolai to hear, with him grimacing in response, the mature woman then stood up and rubbed some dirt off her trousers and behind, "look, can we just not fucking argue and work out why we are here" she said, "well that's what I've been trying to find out, but I have no fucking clue" the farm girl confessed, they both turned to Nikolai, "well don't look at me, I'm too drunk to even remember" he said while holding his vodka bottle, the mature woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her red nails, this was going to be a long night.

"Urgh, I hate forests, especially as those zombies and conspiracies could be anywhere" Stuhlinger said coldly to himself, he was already wandering around the forest, holding his AN-94 loosely in his shaking hands, still desperately trying to find the others, "well come on Samuel, how can this be so bad? I mean that German voice is gone and that stuck-up bitch Misty isn't here to annoy me, this is kinda tranquil, heh" he tried to calm himself down, however, he then heard rustling in the bushes beside him, which in turn undid any sort of reassurance he had, "okay just keep calm, that was nothing, just the wind, absolutely nothing at all" he said to himself, however, a figure then burst out of the treeline, grabbing Stuhlinger from behind and placing a sharp metal weapon against his neck, Stuhlinger streaked like a little girl, dropping his rifle and holding his hands up, "AARGH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he screamed

The person who was grabbing him then slipped around his body into his view, still keeping the weapon pointed to and against his neck, Stuhlinger saw that the man was Asian in origin, and the weapon he was holding was a silver katana, probably showing that he was Japanese, his uniform also bearing the same traits being a brown-grey colour, having a cap with a yellow star in the middle, a black belt across his waist and brown boots that went a bit up his shins, "you have absolutely no honour, streaking like a woman" he scolded, his accent sounding just as strong as his looks, "well it isn't like I just, you know, GOT SCARED SHITLESS!" Stuhlinger shouted back, the man just shook his head, "and can you please get the sword away from me" Stuhlinger continued, but the man just pushed it further towards him, "I must know how you got here, and where my other companions are" he demanded, "look man, I honestly have no idea where we are either, I had a group of friends and they are missing too" Stuhlinger explained, there was however more rustling, the Japanese man then quickly pulled out a quirky SMG with a side mounted magazine and pointed it towards the source.

And at the source was a third man, with grey hair wearing an orange-yellow uniform and having what looked like a harness on his body, he looked like some kind of futuristic paratrooper, and the rifle and what looked like an even more futuristic-ier rocket launcher on his back reinforced this, the two men had their guns pointed at each other, the paratrooper having a slight cocky look on his face, "hey don't act too tough on the guy Mr. honour" he said rather jokingly, the Asian just snarled, "and I bet you are a man with no honour as well, you remind me of that ugly American" he said, the paratrooper just shook his head, "come on man just let off the guy and put your weapon down, look I'll do the same" he continued and lowered his rifle just as he promised, the Asian, after thinking about it, then lowered his SMG and let the katana off Stuhlinger's neck, Stuhlinger then rushed around to the paratrooper to keep his distance from the other man, "you look rather paranoid" the paratrooper asked him, "I just don't want my neck turned into a sliced mess from that crazy psycho" Stuhlinger replied shakingly, the Asian signed, "I weep for your honour coward, now I fear that the dishonoured undead will be coming for us at any moment, I suggest we move and find our companions" he planned, "you know what, that's a good idea" the paratrooper praised, they both started to walk, Stuhlinger signed, he would have to stay with that sword wielding psycho, he quickly set off after picking his AN-94 back up and caught up with them.

"Decker? Lilith? Lennox? Where the hell are you guys!" Kahn shouted into the brush, he was wandering around with his heavy Pytaek in hand, he had also realized that his exo suit was entirely missing from his body, but this only added onto the even worse realization that his entire group was missing, he thought about how the hell they got into this mess, all they were asked to do where to scout out this old facility in Poland for Sentinel, just one more thing before they could all go home, and now somehow him and probably the others were here, he didn't know if he wanted to be angry at Lennox for not allowing them to just leave the resort and go to their new lives, or Sentinel for putting them in this entire new mess, he was already as red-faced as possible at Atlas, and he had a sneaking suspicion that they had something to do with this as well, he was however ripped out of his thoughts when he heard some shaking in the bushes, but before he could turn around he heard a click behind him.

"That's one big 40mm semi-automatic grenade launcher pointed at your back boy" the old voice behind him rasped, Kahn held his hand up and turned around to face the person, he saw that it was an old, dark-skinned man with bleached hair and beard and ragged clothes pointing a revolver like grenade launcher at him, "you don't look familiar" Kahn asked as he didn't recognise the face in front of him, "and neither do you, now where the hell are my friends?" the old man calmly threatened, pushing his barrel forwards for emphasis, "look, I don't know where your friends are, I was with a group and we lost each other as well" Kahn tried to explain, "I think you're bullshitting me boy" the old man hissed, not convinced by the answer he got, "I wish I was" Kahn just replied, another metallic click however ruined the conversation, "now I wonder who you both are?" a European voice called out.

Khan and the old man turned to see a man in an orange-grey military uniform, complete with grey cap, black trousers and boots and black, surgical-like rubber gloves on his hands, holding a black SMG at them both, on his back there was a funky looking, yellow weapon with parts glowing a bright blue, "so I'm not alone in this forest, also have you seen my test- I mean friends anywhere?" he continued, with a mildly crazed German accent clear in his voice which Kahn had picked up on, however the old man had a shocked look on his face, "you, you are the man who was talking to all of us, and making Stu go crazy as well!", he accused before he pointed his grenade launcher at him, "wait! I don't know what you're talking about!" the German had his hand up but still had the SMG pointed at the old man, "you do know what I'm talking about you German ass!" the old man countered, "wait stop, what time are you two from?" Kahn brought up, trying to calm the situation down, "1945" the German answered, "1965" the old man followed, "damn, so were from different times?, some fucking time warping shit must've happened" Khan said in disbelief, "what time are you from?" the German asked, "2060" Kahn replied, with his words painting disbelief on the face of the old man, "anyway" the German quickly quipped, lowering his SMG and completely disregarding the amazing realization of time-travel, like he didn't see it being interesting, "whatever happened my dear friend to you and your friends was possibly from the actions of a slightly older version of me, but I am being honest, I truly do not know you or anyone else here, apart for the three others in my group" he continued, "I was part of a group as well" Kahn quickly brought up, "me too" the old man added on, "so that must mean… they are in this forest with us, I need to find them, especially that nice Russian and that, urgh! Stupid loud American", the German quickly concluded, "hey wait!" Kahn tried to say but the German had already scurried off into the woods, he turned to the old man next to him, "so I'm guessing were following him aren't we?" he said, "yep" Kahn replied simply, they both signed and proceeded to go in the German's direction.

* * *

Wow so is this a new CoD fanfic from me? yes it is indeed, now I will confess that I left CoD a long time ago and haven't kept up with the trends, but this is going to be set in the environment of my three favourite games from the franchise, Black Ops 1, Black Ops 2 and Advanced Warfare, now this fanfic unfortunately may not be updated often due to a very busy lifestyle (College and Gaming) But I will strive to update this as much as I can when I can, hope you enjoy and remember to give this a favourite and a review as these will keep me motivated, thanks.


	2. All Together

"Look we've been walking around for some time, I doubt they're anyone else here" the nerd whined, with the security man also seemingly agreeing with him Dempsey himself was starting to lose hope, not in the fact that his comrades were nowhere to be seen, but that he would get the chance to tear the ass off that German, however as the three came up to an open area they then came across three other figures, Dempsey immediately recognised one of them being Nikolai, but he was confused to see he had two women by either side, the first one who looked like a farmer then gasped as she saw the nerd, "Marley!" she shrieked in glee who then ran across and gave the nerd a massive hug, "I thought you were dead! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" she continued, however the nerd was in the middle of a panic attack, "ahh! Ahh! Misty! Personal interaction! PERSONAL INTERACTION!" he yelled, trying to claw her off his body, Dempsey then saw that the security man and the other woman had come together as well, "Lilith, you're alright" he said to the woman with a pleased voice, holding onto her with an arm, Lilith however was slight blushing through her makeup, "erm Decker, when did you become so protective?" she asked, Decker's face then lit up and he whisked his hand away, rubbing the back of his head as he was slightly embarrassed, "err, I was just concerned for you that's all" he managed to come up with, "oh, yeah I was concerned for you too, but not to that point" Lilith also struggled to say, rubbing the side of her left arm in shyness, while that was happening, Dempsey reached Nikolai who was looking at the two sights, "hey Nikolai, where the hell are the other two?" he asked, "no idea comrade, but I don't need them, all I need is vodka!" he replied cheerfully, he took a swig out of his bottle but was surprised when nothing came out, he had the bottle upside down over the ground and still nothing came out, "aww shit, maybe I do need them" he complained, he then chucked the bottle into the trees and a smash was heard among the branches, at the same time, Stuhlinger then came walking in with the Asian and paratrooper in tow, he walked up his group to meet a grimacing Misty, "oh hey Stupinger, see you didn't get lost" she said sarcastically, "I haven't got time for your shit 'Abigail', you doing fine Marlton?" Stuhlinger just responded bluntly, Marlton however had his hands up as he didn't want to be in any ensuing fight, and speaking of fights, another was seemingly brewing between the other group.

"You have ten seconds to explain why we are here Lennox" Lilith sneered with her arms crossed just under her bosom and tapping her booted foot on the ground, Lennox scratched his head while Decker just looked on, "I'm waiting" the woman then added on, "look I don't know why were are here, and don't go blaming me just because I followed Sentinel's orders" he made a response, "oh, so my recovery, my new life at Sentinel and my schedule to repair my broken life and deal with things like once being a test subject and a now probably dead husband can wait for a stupid operation which a Sentinel strike could've done? Don't give me that bullshit" she called out, "jeez are you on your period or something or are you this angry normally?" Lennox just blankly said, also seemingly starting to get annoyed, "what!? N-no!" Lilith then staggered, trying hard to suppress the blush of embarrassment and offence forming on her face once again, "look all I was doing was following orders, if we get out of this I'll let you kick my superior in between the legs, promise, I had fucking nothing to do with this okay?" Lennox then added on, "I'm still not fully convinced Lennox, do I have to knock it out of you with my fist?" Lilith then threatened, "okay you two, let's not go too far down the hole" Decker then stood in between them, gently moving Lilith away, he was wishing that Kahn was here to help break this up.

"Oh great, one of the things I hate most" Nikolai grimaced, the Asian just stood there arms crossed, "oh Niki, will you ever find your honour again in that vodka soaked soul of yours?" he shamed, "funny joke Takeo, but for once the joke is on me, I have no fucking vodka" the Soviet's eyes then widened, "which means I may become …sober", the last word of Nikolai's sentence sounding very grim, "come on Nikolai it isn't that bad" Dempsey tried to calm his nerves, "does it look like it's that bad Dempsey? Because I think it's very bad!" the Soviet continued to panic, "oh calm down Nikolai" a voice came up behind them, they turned and saw the German, and just behind him was Kahn and the old man, Dempsey immediately came up to him, "you don't know how much I want to punch you in the face Richtofen, you better tell me why the hell we are here in the middle of nowhere" the marine scowled, "I would tell you Dempsey, but the thing is this time, even I don't know" Richtofen replied, scratching the patch of hair under his cap, "oh really?" Dempsey questioned sarcastically, and then proceeded to mimic Richtofen, "hey guys, how about we go to the moon, oh wait, sorry, we have to go back to the giant facility and do something which I'm not going to tell you, oh no, a ton of zombies, how about we stand on the teleporter then?", Richtofen grimaced, "that's not what I sound like!" he shouted, "you find that annoying? Because now you know what I feel like when you open your goddamn mouth every time" Dempsey added on, "American, can you please stop taunting the doctor and can we keep our heads together" Takeo calmed, however the people from the future took their thoughts away, as the three former Atlas employees were now ganging up on Lennox, "how the hell could you screw up this much Lennox?" Kahn was also looking for answers from the Sentinel agent, and had taken sides alongside Lilith and Decker, "I'm being serious guys! I had no idea this was going to happen! Can you just listen to me for once?" Lennox kept repeating his stance, "you promised me a position as a Sentinel soldier, not to be tossed into a new shithole like this" Decker then added on, "also, why did Sentinel specifically ask us to go to that facility?" Lilith budged in, Lennox after a while of almost pulling his hair out just threw his arms up in despair, "okay, I'm a fucking old shithead moron who just threw you three into another world full of shit, and it's all my fault, you happy now?" he caved, the other three just looked at him, still with uneasy looks in their eyes.

The Tranzit group saw the argument which had happened with the futurists, "Russman, what do we do about them?" Stuhlinger asked the old man, "I don't know why they are here as well, but from what I'm hearing, they're in the same position as us" he voiced his thoughts, "erm, and what about those other guys?" Misty then pointed out the other group of survivors, "them? Shit they must be in the same position that were in too" Russman answered, "but" he said quietly, pulling them in tighter, "that German has the same voice we've been hearing" he explained, "wait, the same voice which was in my fucking head!?" Stuhlinger then hissed, with Marlton and Misty looking at each other unnerved, "yeah, but he seems to be a slightly younger version, I confronted him, and he had no recollection of knowing us" Russman said, "does that mean that some time-travel shit happened as well?" Misty asked confused, "probably, but already a lot of weird shit has happened, so this being honest, doesn't really surprise me" Russman confessed, "but the knowledge, a large new frontier of physics, this is a breakthrough guys! if I could recreate this and get it in a paper, I could become a name forever known in the world of science! The father of time travel!" Marlton was having what could be described as a nerdgasm at this moment as he was thinking of all the possibilities of all that fame, "are you going to continue with your physics doo-hickey crap boy?" Russman shot him down, "but, but" Marlton whimpered, "no but's! And anyways the only people to read your 'super discovery' shit would be a horde of meat-eaters on a broken world" the old man continued, "he's kinda right Marlton, you'll have to wait on that" Stuhlinger added on, the nerd signed in despair, with Misty also putting a hand on his solder to reassure him, despite the entire personal interaction nonsense.

Richtofen then stood to attention and walked in the middle of all the groups, deciding it was time to break the barriers "okay, I don't know where to start, but who are the leaders of your groups?" He asked, Russman stuck his hand up, however in the Atlas group, both Kahn and Lennox had their hands up, this immediately got Lennox some angry looks from the security guard and IT technician, he sighed and took his hand down, both Russman and Kahn walked over to Richtofen, "so I'm can assume you both have no idea on why you are here?" The German asked, the other two men nodded in response, "well let me introduce myself, I am Edward Richtofen, great scientist and pioneer of military technology" Richtofen proceeded to introduce, "by the way he's an asshole as well!" Dempsey loudly chimed in from his group, with Takeo nearby frowning but prompted a chuckle and smile from surprising Decker, "Dempsey! Stop being difficult, or I'll come over there and personally give you a lobotomy!" Richtofen spun around and snapped back, this prompted a cough of attention from Russman, with Richtofen turning back to them, "sorry that is my American 'colleague' being difficult, so what are your names" he asked, "Russman" the old man said, "Mr. Kahn" the executive added on, "well Russman and Kahn as I was pointing out, If you are looking for answers, I am afraid I don't have them, as we got thrown into this world against our wills as well, but I do suggest that there may be a way out, but we all will have to work together to realize that end" Richtofen explained the best he could, "well I don't have an issue with that, you all seem to be just as well equipped as us" Kahn replied, "but the thing I still don't get is, why the hell are we here in the first place? Us and nobody else?" Russman asked.

"Aww here they all are!" a booming feminine voice came down from the heavens, everyone looked upwards to the slightly purple sky in fear, surprise and shock, "what? please tell me I wasn't the only one to hear that" Decker wanted reassurance, with Lilith having a really scared look on her face, however all of the Originals knew immediately whose voice it was "Samantha! What antics are you doing now!" Richtofen yelled, "yeah you little shit! wasn't I supposed to ground you when I got my hands on you!" Dempsey also shot up, "ohh Edward, are you still not taking responsibility for what you did to my father" Samantha continued, "Maxis killed himself in front of you, me, Schuster and Groph! I had absolutely nothing to do with it! You are nothing but delusional Samantha!" Richtofen continued to argue, "you trapped him, me and Fluffy in that teleporter Edward, and you proceeded to trap me in MPD and him in a horrible place somewhere else!" the girl went on, "and what do we have to do with this?" Kahn asked, "because of my new friend" Samantha replied to the executive, Decker, Lilith and Lennox looked at each other in confusion, "hey there amigos" the deep voice of a man came from the sky, "what the fuck? … OZ!?" Kahn shouted in shock at the voice, "that's me, O-Z, the janitor you fucked with" Oz replied, "that's impossible! We killed you! … Twice!" Decker shouted up, "yes you did, but what you all didn't realise was that there were lots of clones of me right under your fucking feet, so this little girl got another one of me, lead me to a teleporter and voila! I'm here, but I'm still disappointed that 'one' of you had to burn my corpse like the disrespectful 'bitch' you were" the janitor explained, his disappointment directed straight at Lilith, "hey, you keep her out of this you bastard!" Decker shouted back, "oooh when did you become so defensive to her 'Jim'?, I recall you bragging to her that you were a better shot than her and treating her like the worthless piece of garbage she is" Oz pointed out, "look, were past that Oz, but can you just listen to yourself, you aren't the Oz I remember and was friends with, I even vowed that I would make Atlas pay, on your behalf!" Lilith barged in, "hey bitch, the thing is, you were never going to get revenge on Atlas, pff- hacking a few computers? Big whoop, and even worse, you and the other two were nothing but puppets hanging from Atlas' hands, and you were the biggest one of them all, is that the reason you liked me in the first place?" Oz chanted, Lilith was just in disbelief, "and also Lennox, why did you have to put a bullet in my head? Getting shot hurts you know and I wasn't sick" Oz continued, "because you were a walking infection Oz, everywhere you went, everything you touched, everything you came into contact with, turned into nothing but death, killing you was the only way to save everything" Lennox tried to explain, "just so you could also raise your ego and be seen as the saviour of the zombie apocalypse by Sentinel, don't make me laugh" Oz fired back, "by the way, creepy janitor guy, why the fuck are we here exactly?!" Stuhlinger then barged in the conversation, "oh I was getting side-tracked, Samantha?" the janitor asked for, "We have thought of this amazing game for you all to play" the girl then chimed in, the three groups did not like the sound of that one bit, "yes, it's called be put in an parallel universe and be chased around forever by zombies" Oz continued, "WHAT!?" both Marlton and Richtofen shouted at the same time in shock, "yes you heard right, a parallel universe, simply a sort-of-earth-like place which does have the normal things like run down cities, towns, water, plants, the lot, the difference is, there are no humans, just undead, and you all have to survive it" Oz explained, "and what are the conditions asshole?" Misty grimaced, she was already hating this Oz guy more than Stuhlinger, "If you win and defeat us both, you all get to go back to the real world and continue with your sorry excuses for lives", "and if you are the victors?" Takeo then asked, "simple, you all die, ahahah, isn't that obvious?" Oz let out a laugh, "well all I'm gonna say is, I'm gonna ground that little girl and then kick your ass back to whatever time you come from asswhipe!" Dempsey shouted, "and I'm gonna fuck you up even more than all of my wives combined!" Nikolai continued, "yeah, you know what Oz and Samantha, you can go fuck yourselves, because we are all gonna win this sick game you came up with" Kahn declared, there was a bit of a pause from the two announcers, probably because they were trying to soak in all the determination the three groups had, "very well, we have decided to give you a head start, just for all of you to get to know each other, and then the fun will start!" Samantha set out, "just a bit of a clue, there may be a small compound nearby, you guys should go and find it, even if I don't expect you all to last for the next few days" Oz hinted, "the clock is ticking, tick tock it goes, your time has begun, I will enjoy seeing you all suffer, especially you Edward!" Samantha finished off, then the entire sky went silent, and turned a more blueish colour as the announces went off, the groups looked at each other.

"So, who wants to start?" Richtofen put his hands together, trying to hold onto whatever reassurance they all had left.

* * *

the stage has been set, so it turns out Oz is alive and is out to give the Atlas survivors hell again, and Samantha is also wanting to do the same the Richtofen.

I do try to keep to the canon, but to anyone who may still be confused, this timeline basically combines split-off points from the actual game, for instance, the original characters come from just after Shangri-La but before moon (all of that origins, younger versions stuff hasn't happened, Nikolai's still drunk and Richtofen's still bat-shit crazy), the Tranzit group come from after Die Rise but before Buried, and the Atlas survivors come from just after Decent but before they go to their new lives (they're still in their in-game clothing if that gives a clue), I hope that gives more clarity to the situation and also, there will be a fourth group which will come into play, entirely new (OC basically) and from a time more closer to home, I'll keep you teased and I'll see you in the next part :-).


	3. The Compound

"That damned little girl, she finds new ways to ruin everything" Richtofen hissed to himself as he walked, along with the entire group who was now travelling down a dirt path which led off the open area they were at, they had all just given a short introduction of themselves, it was brief but at least they all knew who each other's names were, to avoid the awkwardness.

"What did you say Richtofen?" Dempsey turned his head to look behind him, "err nothing!" the German quickly said and looking innocent in the process, Dempsey sighed and turned back around, "what's up with him?" Decker asked him as he walked alongside, "he's just being the crazy German fuck who got us into our mess" Dempsey replied, "right. Is he your usual stereotypical crazy German guy?" Decker then probed a bit more, "well man, I think stereotypes don't do him justice" the marine confessed, "also, did you say you were from the future?", "2060 man, is that a future for you?" Decker answered, "whoa, so you have stuff like flying cars, lasers, and spaceships?" Dempsey questioned, "pretty much" Decker confirmed Dempsey's predictions, "ohh, and I bet you have some sweet hot chicks in the future right?" Dempsey sniggered, "yeah right man, you went in a club or anything like that in my time, the women you would see would knock you senseless with just their looks" the security guard reminisced, he however just turned his thoughts behind him, "but I think I may have a chance with someone closer to me" he continued.

Misty huffed while she kept walking, carrying her Remington shotgun in her gloved hands, she looked forward and saw that Marlton was busy discussing something with Lennox, she then also saw the other woman right ahead of her, she walked a bit faster to catch up with her and got up on her right side, "hey there" she greeted herself "err hey" the woman replied, "Lilith was the name am I right?" Misty tried to confirm, being honest she was rather bad with names, "yeah, did you want to talk about something?" Lilith continued, "well, the first thing is sorry for kicking you in the stomach" Misty apologised, "it's okay, I've would've done the same if I were you in that position", the other replied, "hey, I've been meaning to ask, but is it weird we're the only girls here?" Misty mentioned, Lilith looked around, "yeah, but that doesn't matter doesn't it? You don't look like much of a pushover" she then spoke, "Lilith, I'm a knife fighting champion, if anyone tried to push me over, they would get a knife in the neck" Misty boasted, she then took note of Lilith's appearance especially her eyeliner and ruby lips, "are you wearing makeup?" she then asked, "yeah, you think it looks nice?" Lilith smiled, "well, do you think your kinda a slave to fashion?" Misty replied honestly, Lilith then rested a hand on her cheek, "well, the thing is Misty, I come from an organisation where looking pretty is a great way for others to actually notice you, I mean at first I was just a nobody Atlas IT intern, and later, after just slapping some makeup on, I was the chief IT technician at the facility I worked at, looks can get you places, especially other things like a marriage as well" she told, she then looked down at the ground, "but at the price of nobody taking you seriously" she admitted, "Riiight, well I'm the sort of woman who lets toughness take her places" Misty said, "hmmm, well is there a reason why you show off a lot of skin?" Lilith asked, Misty then hissed, she fell right into that one, calling Lilith a slave to fashion and beauty while having her chest mostly on show herself, "erm, I mostly do that just to tease Marlton" she quickly changed the topic, trying to avoid being called a hypocrite, "isn't Marlton a bit, how do I say this, below you on the social scale?" Lilith said confused, looking forward at him further ahead in the group, "aww but he's so cute, so smart and so funny as well" Misty reminisced like a horny schoolgirl thinking about their crush, Lilith was confused, "well, isn't he kinda, nerdy?" she answered, "I don't really care at that, in a zombie apocalypse, you can't really be picky, and what about you? How many boys have you been in bed with?" the farmer responded, Lilith let out a noise which was a mixture of a gasp and a sarcastic chuckle, laying a hand on her upper chest, "ahh, ahh, I'm a happily married woman Misty, do you think that's a bit inappropriate?" she stammered, "well, was it a happy one?" Misty just replied, Lilith however seemed to stumble and looked lost in thought, "well?" Misty reminded, with Lilith then sighing, "well, thinking on it he wasn't really into it, he just saw me as another person living under his roof, just another good looking face to be with him" the technician confessed, she then brought Misty in closer, "we were married for four years, and we only had sex twice, and that was even more sad when they were both during our honeymoon" she continued, "oh, was he really into it?" Misty probed more, "well, he didn't seem to be, hell I even tried to force myself on him a few times and he would always come up with an excuse to get out of it" Lilith described, "and that's always a bitch especially as my sex drive is rather strong" she continued, then she paused for a bit, "ahh, but he's probably dead anyways so who fucking cares now?" she finished, Misty just shrugged her shoulders, "you could see this as having a new beginning, and find a man you really want" she suggested, Decker immediately popped into Lilith's mind, sure he was an asshole at the start towards her, but after all what they had been through she would be lying is she said she had no interest in him, she had shot herself in the foot back at the resort by joking that she actually loved him, but now those jokes were starting to become serious feelings, and Lilith did see Decker as someone as being good looking and possibly having a good personality if she fished it out of him, god and what would he be like in bed as well? That thought made a blush developed on her face which Misty took notice of, "fantasizing on some candidates?" she teased, Lilith just smiled and shrugged it off, "pretty much" the technician replied.

Everyone's conversations were however stopped as the path they were following soon came out of the thick forest and onto a clear plain, with long grass mostly covering the ground, to the left it went into another part of the forest which went up into a faraway mountain range, to the right, the plane went down towards a river, and beyond that river where the shadows of tall metropolitan buildings and skyscrapers but right there, nearby just ahead of them, was a large compound with high, grey brick walls, and a large building which made a large part of the structure, "that seems to the location the voice talked about" Takeo said out at the sight, "we can see that Takeo, can you say something less obvious?" Nikolai just scolded, with the Asian grimacing back at him, "do you two argue like this all the time?" Kahn asked, "just because Takeo sucks, and because I have no fucking vodka!" Nikolai replied, Takeo just rubbed his face with his hand trying to keep his internal anger in check, "okay can we just get to that place before you two kill each other, my bones need a rest" Russman barged in like a whiny elder, walking ahead of the group, everyone looked at each other and just followed.

The compound's outer walls where rectangular in shape and were built for defence, as they had large wooden platforms lining the inside for people to stand on and shoot over the edge, this wall contained a large open courtyard which the large, metal gate immediately went into at the front half of the compound, the rear half however was made up of a large, multi-storey building which looked reminiscent of a run-down factory, with multiple windows and smashed, rusted machinery on the inside, on one side of this was a large tower which seemed to be primarily made up of a repurposed smokestack, with the cabin on top looking rather makeshift, the entire group walked into the courtyard to find a floor with a mixture of gravel and grass, a pair of old park benches, some large discarded pieces of fabric which could be used for a soft sitting platform, random stacks of crates, and burning oil barrel braziers which lit the entire area in a soft yellow light.

Everyone had made themselves home in the area, the entirety of the Tranzit group were sitting at one of the benches with all their weapons on the surface, Nikolai had gone into the factory to see if there was anything useful, Takeo had gone up a ladder to investigate the tower, Dempsey, Decker, Lennox and Richtofen has gone up onto the battlements behind the walls, while Kahn and Lilith just stood around and looked at the general status of the area.

Russman was busy messing with his MP5, as his War Machine laid on the table in front of him, Marlton was also inspecting his DSR-50, especially the scope as he made sure it was still on point, "hey Marlton, when 'they' finally come, where are you going to fight them from?" Stuhlinger asked, Marlton looked around and noticed the large smokestack, "I'm sure I can go up there" he pointed up to it, the rest looked up to it as well, "could you, you know, just snipe them from the battlements?" Misty mentioned, "Misty, I would have the best shot up there, and I would be able to cover all of the complex and the area around it, it's also a safer area as well" Marlton explained, "yeah, are you scared you would be lonely without him Darlington?" Stuhlinger teased, "shut up Stupinger!" Misty just barked back at him, then turned around to face Marlton again, "just be careful" she asked for, Marlton just nodded and got and started walking, however he was stopped by Nikolai coming out of a door, "hey guys look what I found!" he said in joy, everyone in earshot turned to face him, "what exactly did you find?" Marlton said in curiosity, "my life is saved! I found vodka!" Nikolai immediately brought up one bottle of many tucked against his side and took a large drunken swig, some people let out a sigh, Kahn in particular was pinching the bridge of his nose, but Dempsey was happy for Nikolai, especially since they were great friends, "is he some kind of drunkie?" Decker asked him, "he wasn't at first, but then something happened to him and then he became an alcoholic overnight" the marine replied, "did that German have something to do with it?" Decker continued while giving a sly look to Richtofen who was on the opposite wall looking out, "yeah, I bet he had something to do with not just Nikolai, but all of this shit that's been happening that fucker" Dempsey replied, however Lilith then walked up to the base of the wall and looked up to Decker, he saw her and noticed that she wasn't acting normal, like she had something massive on her mind, "hey Decker, can I speak to you for a minute? Like, in private?" she asked him, "sure" Decker responded, walking down the stairs to her, "see ya man" Dempsey parted, "I'll talk to you later" Decker said back, Lilith then weirdly wrapped a hand around his elbow and pulled him along to the factory, Decker was surprised, it must've been urgent if she was this willing to pull him along like this hard as they entered through a door.

After climbing a rusted ladder, Marlton finally reached the cabin on the top of the smokestack, it wasn't anything to ride home about, it was just a metal floor with some wooden supports on the four corners, each holding up a tin roof, Marlton caught his breath and wiped the rust off his hands, "damn iron oxide, so dirty!" he complained, "what are you grieving about? Just a bit of rust?", Marlton saw that Takeo had noticed his presence, sat in position and was busy loading a few stripper clips for his rifle, the rifle in question was a Type 38 Arisaka, with a side mounted scope laying next to the Asian, "oh yeah, you're that crazy guy who almost cut Stuhlinger" Marlton replied, Takeo sighed, "I have honour, and he had none, he was so pathetic in the way he reacted to my presence, shrieking like a little girl" he shamed, Marlton just sat down near him, looking out to a different part of the horizon, "well I guess Misty would like you for doing that, she hates his guts " the nerd continued, the samurai turned to look at him, "the farm girl" Marlton added on, Takeo understood and turned back around, a moment of silence grew as Marlton pulled his DSR-50 off his back, "I heard that Nikolai had found some more vodka" Takeo then said, "oh you heard? Yeah, he did, he seemed rather happy" Marlton said, Takeo just shook his head, "his lack of honour doesn't cease to amaze me" he said to himself, Marlton just got his rifle up in his shoulder and looked through the scope momentarily, "also, what is it between that farm girl and you? Is there something you both have?" Takeo asked in curiosity, Marlton stammered a bit, not expecting that sort of question being asked from somebody like him, "well, I do like her, but it's just that I don't think I'm ready to go for it yet, if you know what I mean" he tried to explain, Takeo thought about those words, "I do see that woman being a great warrior Marlton, you can learn a lot from her actions, and it could also strengthen your bond even more" Takeo said, Marlton thought about those words, as he looked at Misty down below though his scope, "I'll take that advice to heart Takeo" he responded.

"Lilith why did you drag me here?" Decker asked, almost tripping over a coil of wire as they were now in an empty room within the factory, all alone and away from the others, Lilith turned around to face him, swallowing a lump in her throat and having a slight blush on her face, "look Decker, I know we haven't had the best of starts, but, there something I need to tell you" she managed to say, "what like?" Decker asked her to continue, "I mean, what I wanted to say was" Lilith was seriously struggling to get her voice out, she had two sides of her persona fighting against her, and the blush on her face had gone red hot, "what Lilith?" Decker said again, this time with a bit more seriousness, Lilith then finally cracked, "ahh fuck it!" she gave up, she grabbed Decker by the shoulders and immediately pushed their heads together into a kiss, Decker's eyes opened wide as Lilith forcefully pushed her tongue into his open mouth and pushed him against the wall behind him, she moved her lips around on his as she continued the desperate French kiss, with the blush still fully in force on her cheeks, she finally broke the kiss to take a breather, all while keeping her eyes locked on his surprised ones, "what? I- I thought you were just lustful" Decker sounded rather panicked, "well if I just kissed you like that, do you wanna move it up to love now?" Lilith responded, she then let go of him and turned around, "look Decker, my husband is pretty much dead, I- basically have nobody left but you and the others" she admitted, she then turned back around to look at him again, "but it's you especially, who I'm especially fond to have" she continued, Decker rubbed the back of his head, "well, I wasn't expecting that you actually liked me, especially after what happened back at the facility" he mentioned, "look, fuck what happened back there, we changed did we? I became a better shooter and more open and you became a bit less childish" she said, "I wasn't childish, I just had adrenaline in me that's all" Decker defended him, "you so were Decker, but I seem to like the current type of you even more", a bit of seductiveness dripped in the last part of those words she spoke, "however" Lilith then went back to the point, "the thing I'm actually scared about is losing you Decker, if I lost you, I would have absolutely nothing left, I would pretty much kill myself at that point" she confessed, Decker was rather touched and also concerned at the same time, "the whole point is Decker, I wanna 'be' with you but I'm afraid I'll take it too far and if I lose you, who knows what I'll do" Lilith continued, "well, what do you want to do?" Decker asked, Lilith then stuck out her little finger, proposing a pinkie promise, Decker obliged and wrapped his little finger around hers, she then put a hand on top of both their hands, and Decker also put his hand on top of hers, "no groping, no sex, just hugs and kisses until this is over" Lilith outlined the promise, Decker nodded and their two hands finally let go of each other, "well, now I have to try and keep my drive in check especially with a woman as good-looking and aggressive as you" he mentioned, Lilith giggled and gave him a gentle kiss in return, just a lips on lips moment and not as sloppy as the first one they did, "well I think you can do it, as you managed to grow up since I met you" she pointed out, as she was now walking to the door, Decker grinned, "well I've grown up a long time ago, but I think your still jealous that I'm a better shot than you" he sniggered, Lilith turned around and had a keen smile on her face, still remembering that sentence he said back at the facility, "I'm a better everything than you" she replied with the same words, Decker walked up to her smiling about the old times and just put his hand around her back, "okay technician, how about we go back to the others?" he suggested, "okay then soldier" Lilith joked back as he opened the door, Decker chuckled as they both walked out the room and back to their friends and new companions.

* * *

Well then, it looks like some hormones are buzzing in the two couples, so will Decker and Lilith keep with their agreement, or will the love be too much for them? Only time will tell.

Also, I'm just gonna say it right now, there will be some 'making love' scenes in this fanfic, so when that time comes, this story will be bumped up to an M rating, its on T right now just to give it some visibility as Fanfiction has M rated stories hidden by default, so people would struggle to find it, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Wave One

Marlton was starting to get rather bored from sitting up in that cabin, he did however have some thoughts about the shadow of the city in the distance, he wondered how big it was? Like the size of a small metropolis, or the size of something like LA or San Francisco?, he had been to those cities before the missiles hit, mostly on science tours which had to do with his line of work, "hey Takeo, what do you think…" he tried to say something about the city, but Takeo just stuck his hand up as he was looking through his scope, stopping Marlton's sentence in its tracks, "what is it?" he asked confused, "the dishonoured, they are here" the warrior replied coldly, Marlton looked at the same area through his scope and saw exactly what it was.

A large horde of yellow eyes were walking up the plane straight towards them from the river, Marlton could identify what the zombies were also wearing, some were wearing Nazi uniforms, some of them where in civilian clothing, but others were in futuristic military dress, with an ominous logo in the shape of an A on their shoulders, however in the sea of yellow eyes there was some red and even some green, the red eyed zombies seemed to have weird metal looking devices on their backs and limbs, he had overheard something from Lennox talking about an exo-suit, maybe that's what that metal device was?, he looked at the green eyed zombies and what he saw kind of disgusted him, they had huge, infected, yellowish-green boils growing on their bodies, by their size he guessed they would be rather explosive in nature if they were shot, but Takeo then tapped him and took him out of his studying mentality, then it hit him, they were coming straight towards them.

"Guys! Zombies inbound from the front gates!" Marlton shouted down to the compound grounds, Dempsey looked out to where Marlton was mentioning and saw the faint yellow light as everyone else was in a frenzy, "fucking shitballs" he cursed to himself as he got his Thompson ready, "damn it! Can't they have come later?" Russman whined, he had disassembled his MP5 and now was trying frantically to put it back together, at the same time Decker and Lilith came running out of the factory, "what's going on?" she asked Stuhlinger who was next to Russman, "oh now you come back? those fuckers are coming!" he quickly said back as ran off with his AN-94, the new couple then looked at each other and ran to a wall which had their weapons leaned against, Decker grabbed his ASM-1 while Lilith grabbed her HBRa3, Misty who was also nearby noticed Nikolai sitting down drunk, "get the fuck up you drunkie! Zombies are here!" she shouted across to him, "ninety-nine shots of vodka! Ninety-nine shots of… wait what? Oh yeah zombies!" Nikolai snapped out of his drunken trance, putting his vodka bottle away and pulling out his PPSh, most of everyone were now on the battlements, with Russman lagging a bit behind due to his old frame, "where the hell are those bastards coming from?" he said as he pulled himself onto the edge, Richtofen then came up and pushed Russman out of the way a bit, "yes, where are they?" he reiterated Russman's statement, with a slight bit of excitement in his voice, "over from the city" Dempsey answered him, Richtofen saw the horde coming and a smile formed on his face, "are you smiling?" Misty asked him confused by his expression, "well it seems my little children are here to play" he grinned, pulling up his MP40, everyone was kinda unnerved that this guy seemed to want to fight zombies, "just don't ask" Dempsey just said out to the group, "yes my children, come to me, _und die_!" he laughed his joy off and turned to see all of the group were looking at him weirdly, especially Lilith who had a shocked look plastered on her face, she thought Decker had too much fun, but Richtofen? He was a new league entirely, "shall we defend?" Richtofen just calmly said, "err yeah?" Kahn just replied now totally creeped out by the German's persona.

Marlton and Takeo had already got their rifles ready, the horde had now come closer, they were only moving at a slow speed, so it gave everyone time to get into defensive positions, Takeo knew however that as soon as someone shot, the horde would be thrown into a frenzy and they would start really trying to kill them, Takeo brought up his Arisaka and looked down the scope, he placed the crosshairs on the rotten face of one of the yellow eyed, Nazi dressed zombies, he slowly breathed through his nose to steady his shot and after an agonizing second, he pulled the trigger, the bullet cracked through the night air and hit its mark, the zombie's head exploding into smaller chunks as its body fell to the ground a second time, all the other zombies flinched from the sudden sound and some of them screamed in anger, they started to run towards the sound which happened to be the compound, but they were met by a huge cacophony of gunfire emitting from the battlements, everyone was firing their guns at the horde and not letting up, with all of them covering each other when they needed to reload, Dempsey was currently pulling an empty mag out of his Thompson as he looked out to his right, seeing Nikolai pinning the trigger on his PPSh, and Richtofen was just beside him, with a large grin on his face firing away with his MP40, Dempsey then looked to his left and saw Decker and Lilith, firing away with their weapons and keeping close to each other, he saw Misty just nearby, just as a red-eyed exo zombie jumped up onto the section of battlement next to her, she just grimaced and shoved the barrel of her shotgun straight into its chest and pulled the trigger, the point-blank blast opening its chest up and sending it falling backwards over the wall, "fuck off!" she yelled at the dead corpse as it fell, Dempsey smiled as he turned back to now fire off his newly loaded magazine.

Lennox meanwhile was just pressing the magazine tube of his IMR into its reload position in the gun, watching as the bullets from the guns internal 'factory' ran into the magazine, he looked to see Stuhlinger just randomly spraying his AN-94 at the horde, with a large panicked look on his face, "hey conspiracy theorist!" Lennox shouted at him, Stuhlinger just looked at him with panic still frozen on his face, "chill" the paratrooper advised, however his sight was pulled away by Kahn who was below him on the dirt floor, behind some barrels with his Pytaek, "I think they're about to break through the gate's guys!" he shouted up to them, Lennox jumped off the ledge and landed in the dirt, the springed boots of his uniform taking the force out of the fall, he looked at the arch in the outer wall and saw the metal gate separating the compound from the outside being bashed repeatedly from the other side, "you may wanna come down here guys!" he called out to everyone who was on the battlements, Russman came rushing down to see the situation, "what the hell is happening down here!?" he shouted, as he finished his sentence, the gate came off its hinges, and the horde started to come through the opening, "oh fucking doo-hicky!" the old man grimaced as he pulled out his War Machine, managing to hold the horde back with his explosives just as everyone repositioned.

Takeo had decided that his Arisaka had done as much as it could as he finished his last magazine of rounds, "I'm going down there to fight" he said to Marlton, "wait, what are you…" the nerd tried to say, but was too slow to catch Takeo sliding down the ladder like some action hero, with his feet hitting the floor, he pulled out his Type 100 and unsheathed his katana and darted straight towards a small confrontation nearby, seeing that Richtofen was in a bit of bother he charged forward at the approaching zombies, firing away with his Type 100, when he got in melee distance he started to slash with his sword, dismembering limbs and heads with surgical precision, he continued with his actions like a madman, all the adrenaline and spirit going through his system keeping him fuelled, "from my great warriors hand you die!" he shrieked at the top of his voice, with a few more slashes and with the odd brain falling out of a de-scalped zombies head, Richtofen was free of the burden, with Takeo standing next to him, blood dripping from the cold steel of his blade, " _danke_ Takeo" the German congratulated his comrade, however another zombie slowly came up on them, the two turned around to see that it was a green-eyed zombie, with its putrid green boils emanating a foul miasma, and with small green flames coming out of its exo suit, Richtofen brought up his MP40, but it clicked as he pulled the trigger, " _scheisse!_ " he cursed as he forgot to reload, the zombie shrieked as it prepared to attack, but suddenly, its head exploded in a shower of green goo as it was hit from behind, the body went limp and fell in front of them, continuing to leak a ominous green fluid on the floor, the two men saw Lilith standing there in front of them, with a smoking HBR in hand, "you can thank my beautiful ass later" she welcomed, Takeo just smiled, "I see honour in this woman's soul" he thought in his mind, just then, Decker came walking in to Lilith's side, "everyone's fighting over there, come on!" he ordered, pointing to the direction in question, the others soon followed him back into the main fight.

Misty was busy wrestling with a zombie on the stairs which had managed to grab onto her arms, after pushing it away, she brought her Remington up and atomized its head with a point blank blast, "look but don't touch!" she taunted, but she noticed two more coming down the stairs for her, she pointed her shotgun and squeezed, but only got a click from the trigger as a response, she pumped the action and tried again, but still only got a click, she was out, "aww fuck!" she cursed as she tried to pull out her Executioner, just as Dempsey came in and riddled the group full of holes with his Thompson, "thanks" Misty replied turning her head, "no probs" the marine replied, "where's that drunk Russian?" she continued to ask, but some gunfire on the battlements answered her question, Nikolai was dealing with his own group, firing away with his SMG, "you were dead now, but you were dead before!..." he was saying, just as a click interrupted him mid-sentence, looking down he realized his PPSh was now dry, "ahh fuck you!" he finished what he was saying, pulling out a TT-33 to defend himself, Misty looked around and then caught Marlton running towards them, "Marley, what are you doing down here?" she asked him, "I'm out of ammo for my sniper, I'm just down to this" he replied, showing his Five-SeveN sidearm, Misty had noticed as she continued to fight with her Executioner, people were starting to run out of ammo, Takeo was down to his Type 100, Stuhlinger was using a KAP-40, Decker and Lilith a PDW and Atlas-45 respectively, and Kahn a MP443 Grach, but they didn't stop fighting, they continued on, hoping that the hordes would slowly thin out.

But they didn't.

Lilith was the first to run out, her gun locked open on its final mag, "I'm dry fuck!" she said in anger, Decker tried to protect her, but his PDW ran out not too long later, he turned and pushed her along away from the horde, Dempsey who was back to back with Nikolai and Russman was using the last mag in his M1911, Nikolai had already ran his TT-33 dry and had just broke one of his empty bottles into a sharp weapon, "don't make me fight with broken vodka bottle!" he taunted at the hordes, but Russman then dragged them away as his MP5 ran out on its last mag, all of the survivors had now congregated towards the factory building their backs up to the wall, Misty ran out of shotgun shells as her Executioner went silent, then Marlton's Five-SeveN, Lennox seeing the large wall of undead just kept firing, "Fuck you!" he shouted until his IMR finally ran out, clicking as its tube was dry, most of them where panicking, Nikolai was having his last shot of vodka, Takeo was considering his ritual and Lilith was hugging Decker rather tightly, however Stuhlinger then noticed that Richtofen had a grin on his face, "why are you fucking smiling?!" the conspiracy theorist spat out, "oh _ja_ , you know what happens now?" he asked them all, "what we get fucking ripped to shreds you madman!?" Decker just grimaced back, Richtofen didn't reply, instead, taking the golden looking device off his back, and pointing it towards the horde, "oh my children, you don't learn don't you?" he said gently, the Tranzit and Atlas crew soon realized that the device was actually a gun, "wait, what the fuck is that?" Misty asked him in shock, "ahaha, you will see my creation, in action!" Richtofen just cheered, he flipped a switch on the weapon and it whirred with an electronic sound and lit up in a bright light, with three electric tubes being a major source of the brightness, he pointed the prongs towards the zombies which were now in touching distance and pulled the large trigger, a bolt of light shooting out of the front and planting itself in the chest of one of the lead corpses, the light burst out of its eye sockets and its body shook violently, with it holding its head in its hands in panic, then the energy burst out and travelled to the zombies right next to the target, and repeated it's shocking treatment and expansion, chaining along the entire horde, the burnt out bodies then fell down to the ground lifeless, with some wisps of electricity still emanating from their skin, Richtofen couldn't contain his joy as he laughed like a maniac, Dempsey just rolled his eyes, "oh good Richtofen your wonder waffle just saved us all" he said sarcastically, the other looked at him weirdly, "wonder waffle?" Lilith perplexed raising a brow, "its Wunderwaffe!, the DG-2 model may I add on, my glorious creation which I can always rely on with dispatching my demons" the German preached, "but why did you use it now? I promised that would be last shot I have" Nikolai said a bit annoyed, sitting down and hypocritically taking another swig from a fresh bottle, "oh, I just wanted them all to be in the same spot so I could show you its magnificence" Richtofen beamed, the others however just groaned in displeasure as they thought their lives were over, "come on, I did save you all did I?" Richtofen defended himself, "whatever you crazy bastard" Russman jeered, however they then noticed a weird sight, above where the corpses were laid, was a floating, glowing green box, it looked like some kind of ammo can with a belt coming out of the side, all surrounded by a green aura, "what the fuck is that?" Decker marvelled, Dempsey just walked forward and held his hand out to it, it suddenly disappeared in a puff of green light as he touched it, then everyone noticed they felt heavier, they checked their once empty mags and found them full to the brim, the Atlas group were really creeped out and confused, "wait, how did?" Lilith gasped, "don't ask" Misty just replied, pulling out some shells out of her now full pouch and thumbing them back into her Remington, "it's like a full reload" Kahn murmured to himself, "or more like magic shit" Lennox overheard his comment, "well we have ammo again, let's get ourselves prepared for the next wave" Russman ordered, "wait, they're all dead" Decker said confused, "remember, these things come in waves?" Misty reminded, "oh yeah right" Decker then stumbled and they all moved back towards their positions, except for Nikolai who had sat down with vodka bottle in hand, "what? I have to fight again?" he whined, "yes you do you drunkie" Misty barked back at him, "uurgh all right, all right, god this is more pain in ass than fourth wife" the Russian mumbled to himself as he pulled himself back up onto his feet.

But even though they waited for five, ten, thirty minutes and even up to an hour, there was no second wave, some members had given up on waiting and went back to doing what they were doing before, while others cleaned up some of the bodies of the firefight, Decker who was still on the battlements, was still looking out across the land, Dempsey then walked up and sat next to him, "that was a tough fight" he started a conversation, "you can say that again" Decker replied to him, then there was a bit of silence between the two, "you know, i always wanted to join the army" Decker then noted, "yeah, it's difficult but so kickass being a marine, taking it to enemy and pulling yourself though all the shit they and the world can throw at you, you are reborn as a god among men as I was told in my training" Dempsey told, Decker nodded in response, "so what stopped you from joining up?" the marine then queried, "well I tried to join up for Atlas' paramilitary division but I failed a goddamn drugs test, so I had to become a security guard instead, but after all the crap I've been through, Lennox did promise to make me a Sentinel soldier, but instead were all now in this fucked up dimension Oz and that girl put us in" Decker spoke, "what sort of drugs?" Dempsey probed, Decker just sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it, it makes me feel weak and Lilith already had forced it out of me" he confessed, Dempsey then looked over Decker's shoulder and smiled a bit, "speaking of her" he said amused, pointing in the direction he was looking, Decker turned around and saw what he meant, Lilith was also their sitting against the battlement walls, however she had fallen asleep, slumped over her HBR which was held loosely in her hands, Decker turned back to Dempsey and smiled, "I'll go put my new girlfriend to sleep" he decided, that being the first time he mentioned that they were together, he walked over to her and pulled away her HBR, leaning it against the wall, he then put one arm under her knees and another on her back and lifter her up bridal style, she ended up shaking a bit, "no mom I wanna just lay in bed all day" she slurred in her sleep, which made Decker smile, "I wish I could as well, with you" he gently said, he brought her back down to the ground area and walked other to some of the soft, white tarps, he laid her in some of them and then pulled a sheet over her body like a duvet, she subconsciously pulled the sheet close to her and wriggled a bit to get a good position as she slept like a child, Decker satisfied by his work however let out a yawn, he couldn't remember the last time him and the others had slept, it must've been on the plane on their way to Poland, he walked back over to the battlements to see Lennox standing there with Dempsey, "I think I'm gonna get some sleep now" Decker admitted, "you know what, I think I'm getting a nap as well" Lennox replied, rubbing his eyes, he then looked up to see Misty looking out in the distance on the battlements, with her Remington on her shoulder, "you guys still not tired?" he asked her, "nah, we can keep watch through the night" she replied, "ok, I'm kicking my legs up and getting some z's" Lennox continued, Decker nodded and they both went off and left Misty alone, she looked back out to the shadow of the city as a breath of wind blew her hair slightly, "what could be in those buildings?" she thought to herself, she decided she would tell Russman about it in the morning.

And unveil the big mystery in this new world.

* * *

Real life had to come in and delay this part, sorry about that, also I feel like the fight scene was a bit rushed, as I kind of struggle to fit in content in such a chaotic atmosphere, but anyways, the group will soon be going into the mysterious city and here is where they meet some new people, anyways hope you enjoyed and keep up your continued support, any comments/reviews which are left I do read and give me motivations, see you in the next chapter.


	5. Into The City

"Deckeeer, wake uuuup" Lilith cooed gently, shaking his shoulder with her hand as his cap still covered his eyes, Decker however continued to sleep peacefully, "come on Decker get your ass up" she said a bit louder into his ear, but Decker just brushed off that attempt as well, Lilith who at this point had gotten a bit cheeky, then grabbed and yanked at one of his earlobes, this caused a sudden pained exclamation from him, "ow! Okay, okay I'm getting up!" he whined, he opened his eyes and pushed his cap backwards, the sudden flood of burning yellow light into his retina made him squint his eyes tightly, after getting used to the sudden burst of photons he found himself in the tarps which he had put Lilith in, speaking of her, she was lying on her side next to him on his right, propping her upper body on her left elbow and twisting it to face him, "how did you sleep?" she asked, "I've slept better" he responded, "I'm glad for that, but I wonder who put me in these nice comfy sheets" Lilith then teased, Decker gave a bit of a grin as he was the one to put her in them last night, Lilith smiled back, "well thanks for being so considerate sweetie" she cooed back at him, then she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, with his smile getting larger with that contact, "I see that you're up now" they then heard Lennox say, they turned to see him standing there, with Misty beside him with a smile on her face as well, probably after witnessing that kiss on the cheek, "aww so you two are in love with each other aren't you?" she asked them both, Lilith who had been caught off guard however was a bit embarrassed, "Misty, that wasn't…" she began to say, "Decker and Lilith sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Misty then sang cutting her off, Lilith just rolled her eyes, "okay Misty, do you want me to tell Marlton how much you want him to plow you?" she then said deviantly, Misty's smile then went away and she now had a blush on her cheeks, "err, no! I don't want… him knowing that right now!" the farmer stammered, "okay you two do you want to have breakfast with most of your secret's intact?" Lennox chimed in, Decker stood up onto his two feet, "I don't know why you're so embarrassed Lily, didn't you say back at the resort you didn't care who knew?" he brought up, Lilith cast her mind back to that thought.

"Decker you're right I'm gonna finally say it, _I love you!_ "

"Shut uuuuup"

"And I don't care who knows it! now let's shoot some fucking zombies!"

"Oh yeah, well, maybe I was being sarcastic back then you know?" Lilith admitted, Decker however just kept smiling, "I don't think you were, do you want me to tell all of them?" Decker dared, "if anyone's doing the talking, it's going to be me, and I'm keeping my mouth shut" Lilith deadpanned while getting up onto her feet, "well the thing is…" Decker then said, rubbing the back of his head, Lilith gave him a serious look, "...I kinda mentioned to Dempsey you were my girlfriend now" he admitted, and just on que, Dempsey had walked over to them all, "how are the two lovebirds?" he asked them both, with Lilith now looking rather annoyed, "were great Dempsey but I think you got us at the wrong time" Decker replied still rubbing the back of his head, Misty just leaned in towards Dempsey, "Lilith wanted to keep it a secret apparently" she said with a slight giggle, with Dempsey then letting out a bit of a snigger seeing the awkwardness of the situation, then Lilith grabbed Decker by his collar and pulled his ear towards her mouth with a large amount of authority, "if you embarrass me like this again, I'll rip your heart out" she whispered with a very threatening voice, but Decker smirked again, "I think you already did with that smooth voice of yours Lily" he flirted, she was caught off-guard by that rather romantic comment and couldn't hold a blush back as she let him go, "you coming for breakfast or not?" Lennox interrupted, "yeah, sure" Lilith squeezed out, still trying to get over the shock of Decker's comment, "what is for breakfast anyways?" Decker questioned, "well that Russian drunkie fell into a few boxes and a whole lot of food cans spilled out, just saved us as Stupinger was considering even eating one of the corpses" Misty explained, a bit of an unnerved look on her face on that last point in the sentence, "well I'm starving, where's the food anyways?" Decker said while walking off to search, Misty turned to look at Lilith with a suggestive look, with her blowing a raspberry in response, "whatever" she scoffed while walking away from her, Lennox and Dempsey, Misty just smiled, "thinking of candidates my fat ass" she grinned.

"Can't you have burned this less Edward?" a sitting Stuhlinger whined while looking at a piece of burnt food, stuck on a makeshift fork, Richtofen just turned from the scrapped together stove he was at and looked back at him, "I'm a doctor, not a gourmet chef may I remind you, now are you going to eat in silence?" he said back at the conspiracy theorist, "whatever, at least this isn't as bad as that IT person" Stuhlinger then muttered to himself, Kahn who was at the table looked at him with curiosity, "who? Lilith?" he asked, "yeah, she's just sounds like a spoilt brat if you ask me, she's cosying up to Misty whom has been giving me shit all this time, if you ask me, she's just another bitch who's too big for her shoes" the conspiracy theorist smeared, but then a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind, Stuhlinger tensed as he saw the red painted nails and knew immediately who it was, his face going pale in shock, "what were you saying about me Stuhlinger?" Lilith's voice came from behind him, Stuhlinger just whimpered as she then came into his view, "talking shit about me behind my back?" she then said with a killer smile, Stuhlinger just sat there not saying a word, "well I am a professional in IT and hacking, so you know what I could do? I can just track your movements across the globe using the internet of things which you can't hide from, and just relay all of that to all of those men behind those conspiracies you are so afraid of, for them to deal with you in their own time, how would you like that?" she hummed, Stuhlinger was having a mini panic attack at this moment, which Lilith loved to see, "I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" she chimed, Stuhlinger just nodded with his face looking rather pale, "hmm… good" Lilith then chided, finishing her roasting of Stuhlinger, who was wishing he was in a better place now, she went and sat at the table and looked at Kahn who was slightly unnerved, she just smiled at him, "are you glad you didn't fire me now for those emails Kahn?" she asked, Kahn just looked away, not really wanting to answer that question.

"Is that the city?" Lennox asked Russman who both were standing on the battlements, in the morning sun the city was now clearly visible, some of the light reflecting off some of the glass surfaces and creating a few sparkles in the distance, "sure is, hey Marlton!" Russman then shouted, "what?" Marlton called, "get your ass and rifle up here!" the old man then responded, within a few moments Marlton had climbed up the stairs, holding his DSR, "what the hell is it Russman?" he said rather annoyed, Russman then grabbed and yanked the scope off the rifle's attachment rail, "what the?" the nerd spat out, shocked by the sudden action, "now I can actually see shit now" Russman scowled, holding the scope up to his eye and looked through, the magnified image allowed him to pick out a few more features, such as a few tall brick buildings, a highway overpass and the fact that the city looked completely deserted, there was no movement in any of the buildings, on the roofs, nothing in the air, just, nothing, Russman then stuffed the scope back into Marlton's hand, "I have just the suggestion of what we do next" he articulated.

"Go into the city?" Misty responded to the suggestion, they were all now gathered around the table, some sitting and other standing, the two predominant couples being next to each other at the table, "yeah, what else do we do? just sit here and die of old age?" Russman responded to her comment, he then leaned on the table surface, "my suspicious are, if where going to survive and make any progress, we're gonna have to into those buildings and find our materials, place, whatever in order to beat that little girl and janitor" he continued, the others looked at each other, "and how many freak-sacks are we gonna run into there?" Dempsey then asked, messing with his Thompson in hand, "I don't know, but I guess it will be more than out here" Russman voiced his opinions, "just like in the movies eh? like those zombie, apocalypse, vigilante types?" Decker then brought up, everyone looked at him, the originals and the Tranzit group with weird looks, "what? You don't watch movies? My other dream job other than being a soldier was a movie actor you know" he defended himself, "maybe in some other universe Decker" Lilith than chimed, a bit of sudden awkwardness came across Decker, like that statement was somehow kinda true, "he has a point, if humans conglomerate around cities for food and other resources, then zombies would do the same, so why wouldn't they not go there?" Richtofen supported Decker's statement, "I think it could be a goddamn death-trap as well" Marlton also objected, "but companions, does it matter where we are? Even if we stay out of the city, what is stopping Samantha and Oz from sending more dishonoured at us? If we go in the city we may have more supplies, more buildings to fortify and have a better chance of survival" Takeo then spoke, "see, Takeo has just hit the nail right on the head, if you look at it either way, we have a better chance in the city than out of it, I'm making the decision to go there" Russman voted, "I can't really argue with him" Kahn then said in favour, Richtofen thought for a second, humming as he tapped his chin, "ahh why the hell not? I can kill more of my children there anyways" he beamed, "its settled, any questions?" Russman then began to conclude, a familiar hand then came up, and Russman rubbed his eyes as he knew who it was, "yes Nikolai?" he muttered, "is there going to be vodka there?" the Russian asked in a stupid way, "is vodka all you care about you drunkie?" Misty chastised, turning to face him, "what? What's the problem in likening vodka? I get lots of it, especially from second wife" Nikolai just said back, taking another swig out of his current bottle, "if there's a liquor store Nikolai, I'll let you personally rummage through it by yourself" Russman conceded, Nikolai then smiled, "that's all I need" he resounded, getting up and walking to the gate, Russman also stood up, "okay, you all have thirty minutes to grab supplies, clean weapons, organise, take a crap, whatever, just be outside by then or we'll leave you behind, clear?" he bellowed out to all of them, everyone agreed and they all went off to do their business.

And after those thirty minutes, the entire group had set off on their exploration, walking across the fields away from the compound, heading north and uphill until they came across a slightly cracked, sunbathed tarmac road, weaving down the hill and onto a highway bridge in the distance towards the east, with a few buildings on the way, they started to walk down the tarmac, as the sky was staying a bright yellow colour, like there was some dust high up in the atmosphere.

They eventually came across a fuel station, coloured in the shades of red and white, everything was run down, watermarks running down the walls, rusted bodies of cars sitting in the lanes and dust covering the half-broken windows, the group went around the building and tried to find a way into it, with the door being boarded up and everything, Russman who had gotten impatient just told everyone to get back and then shot a grenade at the boarded up door, the wood exploded into splinters and flew into the confines of the building, Russman, Richtofen, Lilith and Takeo walked in, only to find an old dusty environment, the shelves bare and the cahiers kiosk void, "well that was a waste of a nade" Russman huffed, "unfortunately, no honour in here" Takeo reinforced in his own way, however Lilith walked over to a large, opaque refrigerator, "hold on, there's probably something in this" she said, she pulled the door open and a tall, dusty object then fell onto her, she looked away and felt what she thought was old rags as she tried to hold it up, but when she looked back, her blood froze as she saw the face of a skull looking back at her with the dark void of its empty eye sockets, she let out a short, high pitch scream and threw the body off to the side with it crashing on the floor and some of the ribs coming out of what remained of its shirt, she stood there, looking at it with wide open eyes and covering her mouth with her hand, "that's fucking gross!" she shouted in her shock, trying desperately to wipe off any trace of it on her jacket, Russman and Takeo were rather unnerved, but Richtofen was the opposite to what Lilith was, going to the body and looking at it with curiosity, "hmm, I wonder how you passed away my friend" he said to himself, there was a sight whoosh of air from the door as Decker came darting in, probably after hearing his girlfriend in distress, "Lilith? You okay?" he asked her in worry, "no! I just had a fucking body fall on top of me!" she replied still in disgust, "calm down Lil, it can't hurt you even if it tried" Russman tried to calm her down, Takeo came up behind Richtofen, "doctor, leave this body's soul in peace" he asked, the doctor in response got up and turned around to face him, "this does prove one thought I have had, this was a living place before this all happened" he hypothesized, that thought went through the minds of everyone in the room, "so you mean there where people here before us?" Decker questioned, "very much so" Richtofen finished.

"Ugh I wished there were some undead to kill right now" Misty said rather board, while standing at the edge of the station, Marlton was next to her, "I kinda like the peace, at least I ain't getting chased all over the place now" he just shrugged, she looked at him closely, "is someone getting tired?" she then joked, "no I slept rather well" Marlton answered blankly, "no silly, I meant emotionally tired" Misty then joyfully corrected him, "oh, well I really wish I was in a different place, but…"

Before Marlton could finish his sentence, there was a large gust of wind and a large sheet of paper, which was travelling through the air at some velocity, hit and wrapped around Marlton's face, Misty gasped and dropped her shotgun as he shrieked at the unwanted contact, "AARG! GET IT OFF-GET IT OFFFFF!" his muffled voice screamed as he clung at the paper with his hands, Misty reached for one of the edges and managed to get it off his head, now free from the burden, Marlton was wiping his face repeatedly, "ugh fuck! Jesus how many germs and bacteria where on that piece of trash!" he cringed like the nerd he was, but Misty out of curiosity looked at the paper and saw it wasn't just some rubbish, it was a printed map, "err, guys!" she shouted to the rest.

Lennox had the map laid out against a wall, holding it up by one hand on one corner for everyone to see it, it described all of the roads and streets which where interwoven through the city's layout, consisting of many big and small, commercial and residential buildings, the map even showed a metro line which circled through the underground areas, even connecting to some of the larger buildings, but what stood out was the name, in bold letters in the bottom-right corner, "welcome to Starshot City" Lennox read the words out loud, confirming what the place was called, everyone looked with a small amount of interest, "doesn't sound familiar to me, a city's never had a name like that back in my time" Dempsey sounded, all the others seemed to share his opinion, "so it's a city which was never built in our times?" Kahn asked, "looks like it" Russman answered him, "so does this mean, where in a different universe or something?" Misty questioned, everyone was now concerned, "maybe, but if it turns out to be true, no amount of teleported usage will get us out of it, we will have to beat that little brat and janitor" Richtofen implored, giving his theory on the situation at hand, "well then, enough of this doo-hickory, let's keep going" Russman then just snapped, shoving aside all of these thoughts and continued to walk towards the city, but he then turned, "and keep that map, we'll need it for sure" he added on, Lennox just folded it up and shoved it into one of his suits pockets, "you heard the old man, let's go" he added on,

Everyone was now crossing over a white, concrete, three-lane highway bridge which went over the river, where the emptiness of the city limits on one side ended and the built-up parts started on the other, the bridge wasn't barren, it did have the odd car abandoned on random parts of it, they seemed to still be in some good condition, probably being only abandoned a short time ago, Lilith was thinking about something while looking over the guardrail into the waters below, "Decker" she then asked her companion, "yes Lily?" he replied, with the exact statement she wanted to talk about, "about that, why did you start calling me that?" she pressed, "well, you know your name is a bit, you know? Cramped and, I thought that was a good nickname for you, kinda fits something like a lily pad" he came up with his reason, Lilith in response blew a raspberry in humour, "lily pad?" she grinned with a smile on her face, "well, I see you as a person who's light and beautiful, like a lily pad you know" Decker continued with his reason, Lilith blushed a bit by those romantic comments, even though she would consider herself light and rosy on the outside, but tough as thorns on the inside, "well Decker, do you want to know what Lilith means?" she hinted, Decker continued to look in interest, "it's derived from an Akkadian word meaning 'of the night', which does fit me as I see myself as a night person, sitting in a dark server room all day" she explained, Decker smiled, "that's interesting, but I do feel kinda jealous" he confessed, "what? Because Jimmy doesn't have some biblical meaning behind it?" Lilith smirked, "yep" Decker just flatly responded with Lilith giggling in response to his disappointment.

Once they had crossed the bridge and walked down the street more they came up to a T-junction, the white cladded building in front of them seemed to be the side of a bus depot, with brick buildings taking the other corners, the road and pavement outside the depot seemed to be in bad shape, cracks ran through the ground and where coned off, some members of the group decided to take a short break, sitting down on some of the kerbs or leaning against some of the brick walls, however Misty walked up to the wall of the depot, ignoring the cones as she saw a few posters, "hey Lil!" she called over to her friend, after some time, Lilith came over to her side, "what is it?" she asked, Misty just pointed to the poster, it was an advertisement for what looked like some kind of boy-band, complete with colours, instruments and a stage to go with it, even showing a date and ticket prices and the place where it would be held, at a stadium somewhere else in the city, "hmm, I'm not really into that kind of thing" Lilith shrugged it off, "yeah, but some of those guys look rather cute" Misty bubbled, "Misty, all these things are is just a bunch of pre-pubescent teenagers singing out a bunch of crap just so they can get some hot girls in their bed" Lilith objected, "girls like you?" Misty then said, "pff, until pigs fly" Lilith just scoffed, however when she turned she felt what sounded like a few pebbles falling, but she didn't think about it too much as Decker presented himself in front of them, "you two okay?" he asked them, "yeah Decker we were just-" Misty then tried to say.

But suddenly there was the heart wrenching sound of concrete and stone coming apart, Misty felt the ground quickly fall out from beneath her feet, she saw Decker with a shocked look on his face go up her vision as she fell downwards into a hole, her panic hit the roof as she shrieked at the sudden deadly situation which had come about her, she felt weightless as she continued to fall, feeling her limbs contacting the stony walls which kind of slowed her decent, but she was now disorientated, just watching stones, metal, and a glimpse of her friend falling with her, not really knowing what to do, and the next thing she knew, was seeing the ground of the revealed cavern come up towards her…

And everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, ask that crazy brit where we are"

"What the bloody hell? This isn't the damn Humberside station!"

"I'm waiting you crazy bastard!"

"I don't have a bloody clue where we are you new-Yorker idiot! Give me a second"

"What? I though…"

"I SAID GIVE ME A BLOODY SECOND YOU TOSSER!"

"Looks like a storage room to me"

"Motherfucker, isn't that obvious?"

"Just saying Joh…"

"I swear to god if the next words which come out of your Canadian cunt mouth, isn't instructions to get us back to the station, I will give you a bloody vasectomy with my goddamn L85!"

"Calm down my friend, you don't need to get so angry, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Yeah what the worst that can happen, a bunch of zombies come and kill us you moron Russian? who gave you your mercenary licence?"

"Hey guys! I found a door, should I go through it?"

"What the hell do you think I'm gonna say you stupid twat? Of course!"

"Just saying"

"Just, you wanking, piece of, ugh never mind!... god give me strength"

* * *

Well I think you've just heard some glimpses of the new group, also sorry for the delay, a mixture of writer's block and procrastination, anyways see you in the next chapter, where Misty and Lilith find themselves in a 'hole' world of trouble. (please fucking kill me for that crap pun.)


	6. Swan's In The Pipe

Misty finally came around after a few moments of silence in the cavern, raising her head from the surface she was lying flat on, her stomach contacting the cold, she grunted as the painful ache was ever so present in her bones, "uugh, damn… ow" she grimaced, as she struggled to move her body from the pain induced stiffness, however she looked down and found what she was lying on, Lilith, with the front of her jacket slightly covered in concrete dust, "oh shit! Lil, you okay?" Misty asked for reassurance, Lilith then opened her eyes wide with them looking around, "I can't feel anything below my neck" she said worried, "oh shit that ain't good" Misty then started to panic, but Lilith then groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as she was then able to bend her back, "ugh! No, there it is" she then reassured, managing to sit up and rub her head, "what the hell happened?" she asked the farmer, Misty managed to get back up on her two feet, the soreness being magnified by the pressure on her feet as she bent over to the feeling, having her hands on the front of her legs to prop her upper body up as she groaned, "fuck, I think we fell down a large hole" she replied, "you okay though?" Lilith then said seeing her in her position, Misty then looked at herself, "bones, check, organs, check, gun, check, boobs, check, yeah I'm good" she said checking all her vitals, however a shout from above caught their attention, they both looked up to see a web of metal and rebar slicing up the rays of light coming into the space they were in, they had hoped it was only a few feet down, but now it seemed that they were much lower than that, the walls of the hole must have been at least twenty feet high, and the sun looked much further away, "HEY! YOU ALIVE!?" Dempsey's voice called down again, wanting an answer, "yeah where fine" Misty called back up, "fucking hell we thought you were dead for a sec" he replied back, "hey Lily? You okay?" Decker then cut in, "I'm fine as well Decker" Lilith reassured her partner, "what the hell is it like down there?" Lennox asked them both, just as Lilith stood up and started to walk around, Misty looked around and found that they were in some kind of maintenance room, seeing the chemicals on some shelves and the musty atmosphere, it didn't look too clean, "is there a way out anywhere? we won't be able to get you out this way" the Sentinel trooper added on, "I don't know…" Misty guessed, "hey I found a door!" Lilith then shouted, Misty turned to see her trying to pry open a rusted door, however her fingers slipped and there was a slight crack of keratin, Lilith hissed and saw the nail of her thumb now shortened from the action, "shit, broke a nail" she grimaced at her pedicure was tarnished, "Lil, should we be more worried about a nail?" Misty just whined, moving her aside as she worked at the door herself, Lilith didn't reply, Misty being more use to manual labour compared to her counterpart managed to get the door open, past the door was what seemed like a long tunnel, with corrugated metal coating the walls and a small layer of dirt on the floor, "we found a tunnel out, but I don't know where it goes" Misty walked back to the hole and called back up, "okay, before you go through grab this" Lennox said, he reached into a pocket in his orange suit and pulled out a small box with an antenna sticking out, he dropped it down the hole and it bounced off the jagged rocked a few times, it came to rest in front of Misty's feet, "it's a transponder, we'll be able to track your movements underground from the surface, don't lose it!" Lennox advised as she picked it up.

After the two women had composed themselves and Misty had latched the transponder to her belt they had walked through the door and into the darkness, Misty took point and turned on the flashlight mounted on her Remington's foregrip and lit up the environment, they saw another door just in front of them, Misty grabbed its handle as Lilith had the barrel of her rifle pointed at the opening gap as Misty pulled the door open, with it being clear on the other side they both walked through, they immediately felt the ground getting damp under their feet, they had just walked into a junction as two different routes presented themselves, the tube was now larger and was covered in concrete, they both deducted they had to be in a sewer, Misty chose the left direction and Lilith didn't object, she just tagged along behind as they started walking again, "urgh, this place just looks disgusting" Lilith grimaced at the dirty walls, "after working on a farm for most of my life, I'm use to it" Misty replied to her comment, "now I wish I was back in a server room, not in some magical world" Lilith then said, Misty just hummed and they continued walking, "no, actually if I was in a magical world, I would like to be sunbathing, cocktail in hand, in a tight swimsuit, on my own goddamn private yacht" she continued to rant, "oh just so you can seduce Decker even more?" Misty then teased, Lilith sighed "and that's coming from the person who has her D-sized bust on show for her nerdy crush" she quipped, Misty blushed again just like last time, "now you're just trying to compensate for your small chest now aren't you" she shot back, "hey, I am a C-cup for your information, it's just I'm wearing tight clothing, and I'm a bit on the smaller end" Lilith then defended herself sharply, "riiiiight" Misty rolled her eyes to that answer, however they both realized the rather inappropriate tone of their rather feminist conversation, "isn't it weird where both arguing about the size of our breasts in a sewer?" Misty then mentioned, "err yeah, that conversation just happened" Lilith bluntly replied, "well at least be glad the boys aren't around, or anyone else for that matter" Misty joked to herself as they continued to walk through the pipes to an unfound exit.

In the aether was a room, a room which could be described as an old bedroom, its red walls being furnished by wood, in the room was a multitude of furniture, such as a bed, a doll house, a wooden model of a few buildings, a toy chest near the window and a table with a few small chairs, however, standing at the window looking out was a girl, her white and blue dress and the teddy bear cradled in her hand being very recognizable to some people, especially Richtofen, as she continued to look at the scene of the two women walking through the sewer in the glass panes of the window, Samantha was wondering about they got under his foot, how Misty fell for his commands on a broken Earth, and how Lilith gladly worked for an organization which caused suffering for her new friend, she then turned around to see him right there, a preoccupied Oz sitting at the table looking at a few small figurines, they were miniature zombies, one of them where your bog standard zombie, another being an exo-zombie, but there was one which was different, it looked grey and its face, if you could even call it a face was full of rows of sharp teeth, Samantha came up to table and sat at the other end to Oz, she had in front of her the figures of the aforementioned women, Oz then turned his eyes up to the little girl, "they're both stuck in that sewer system, dark and damp, a rather scary environment" he mentioned, as he had seen the scene through the window, Samantha looked back, "yes, we could make their time in those tunnels even more scary" she said rather sadistically, she then took the grey skinned zombie figurine and also picked up the figurines of the two aforementioned women from the wooden model nearby, she brought them together on the table and looked at them all, "I wonder if they have a phobia to creepy crawlies" she asked smugly to herself as she then bashed the zombie figurine into the two female ones, knocking them over with a thud on the table, at that point, they're was the ominous sound of a creature which filled the room.

Back in the sewer Misty and Lilith had managed to reach a small area, it was a box shaped room with the remains of a catwalk which went across a void filled with murky water, the area was filled with blue light from a flickering fluorescent tube hanging high above, the two women could see the corner of the catwalk which was in the middle of the water, which would allow for them to jump to and then from into another pipe which went in a perpendicular direction from the one they were in now, Misty decided to throw caution to the wind as she slung up her shotgun, she took a step back and then jumped the gap, landing on the metal grating of the catwalk with a metallic clang, she then turned ninety degrees right and jumped the watery gap again, landing on the solid concrete of the second pipe, "you are the yolo kind of woman you know that?" Lilith then mentioned, Misty looked at her confused, "what's a yolo?" she asked, Lilith chuckled a bit, "it's an acronym some gamers use from my time, you only live once" she explained, "ahh ok, well it's your turn, don't miss or it gets a whole lot wetter" Misty responded, Lilith slung her rifle on her shoulder and took the jump, just like Misty she hit the platform with no problems, she then turned and took the second jump.

As she was in mid-air, an alien hand then suddenly reached out of the water and grabbed the ankle of her boot, Lilith lost all her momentum and her stomach slammed down onto the pipe with her whimpering from the pain, she flipped over and to her horror, the hand with long talons was trying to drag her into the water, she looked down to see a head poking out, it lacked a face and had nothing but a large row of sharp teeth, snarling and snapping at her, she flailed her other free foot and tried to kick it off, "get the FUCK off me you putrid shit!" she yelled but had no success, she was slowly losing her grip as her nails were scraping on the concrete, but then a deafening sound went off next to her, the zombie's head exploded and the hand went loose, coming off her boot and sliding into the water, turning red from the blood, she saw Misty on her right with the smoking barrel of her shotgun, "you okay?" she asked, as she held her hand out which Lilith grabbed onto, pulling her up back on her feet, "what the fuck was that thing?" Lilith then asked, "nova crawlers, they go for your feet and if you kill them, they let out a massive stink" Misty explained, but they then saw the water being disturbed again, and to their horror, their where more of the crawlers slowly rising out of the murky liquid, "we gotta go" Misty suggested, "good idea" Lilith just replied in fright and the two women turned and ran down the tube as fast as they could.

As they ran they could hear the low pitch roar of the undead behind them, being carried along and amplified by the tight conditions of the sewer, Misty also overheard an ominous clicking sound which she remembered so vividly, she turned to see a variant of the crawler, the 'jumping jack' as they called it, running along the side of the tube like an arachnid at their speed, she twisted her body and took a shot with her Remington, she missed and the jack then jumped to the other side of the tube, shrieking its disgust towards them, Lilith just turned to see it and after seeing its snarling teeth she wished she didn't look, "fuck me sideways that things on us!" she panicked, "just dealing with it Lil" Misty replied stressed, she aimed and fired again, this time the pellets hit it right in the face, killing it with its body hitting the ground, the two women continued to run, making a hard left at a junction as a few metal grates blocked their path, they finally reached a closed round door with a large wheel on the front to operate the mechanism, Misty immediately slammed herself on the rusted metal and gripped the steel of the wheel and started to twist hard, she wheezed as the door slowly started to unlock and move, she heard all the resonating bangs of Lilith's rifle in her ears as the technician tried to hold the approaching hoard back, "hurry up with that door!" she said out loud as she had to reload, Misty finally got a gap wide enough to form and she rushed to squeeze through it, however in the process, the transponder on her hip got caught on a part of the door, snapping it off her belt, she didn't notice as she help Lilith through the gap, just as she saw the crawlers coming up on them, they both pushed hard and slammed the door right in their faces, sealing it.

They both sunk down onto the ground, trying to catch their breath from all of that running, "that… was way too close" Lilith squeezed out, "you can say that again" Misty replied, she then stood back up but Lilith noticed something, "wait, where's the transponder?" she asked, Misty patted the area and her eyes lit up when there was nothing there, "shit" she hissed, "now what? We can't go back and grab it" Lilith questioned, Misty just sighed, "we keep going, but now we'll have to find them on the surface, wherever the hell they may be" she conceded.

However they looked around from where they were and saw the entrance to a corridor which was up a flight of stairs, after walking up the metal steps and following the winding path with tight walls next to them all the time, they saw light at the end, they broke into a jog as they reached a heavy metal door with a small window, they looked through to see what looked like a path which went underground as well, but to the left, they saw sun and sky, freedom, they started to bash on the door with their fists, screaming at the top of their voices hoping that the others would hear them.

"They could be fucking dead by all we know!" Decker said in disbelief, the dot on the screen which was mounted on Lennox's left arm was still stationary, with the entire group at an intersection near a highway overpass, they had lost the trail of the two women they lost, "we can still have hope Decker" Marlton tried to comfort him, "no, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let them on that unstable ground and let them fall through, if I stopped them they would still be here" the guard then started to shame, "don't blame yourself man, there was nothing you could do" Dempsey told, as they continued to wonder what to do next, Takeo walked off a bit as he thought he heard something, he stuck his hand up and with everyone noticing, they stopped talking, his eyes slowly scanned the environment, the air was just still enough for a natural calm, except something far off, not sounding natural, the sound of pounding metal, which could mean…

The men suddenly saw Takeo dash into a sprint towards a source, they started to run as well, trying to catch up with the samurai as he made a sharp turn into a depression, as the concrete walls started to tower at the entrance of an underpass, the wall was disturbed by a facade, a door, and that door was emitting loud banging sounds, when Takeo reached the metal, he peered through the small window and saw Misty's surprised face, "hey! Let us out!" her shout was muffled through the glass, banging on the door with her fists, Russman and Richtofen had just reached the door as well and the three men started to tug on the door, but it was stuck fast, with two large rusted bolts holding the door in place, "it won't budge" Russman conceded, Richtofen thought for a second, "hey, does anyone have any powerful explosives?" He questioned the group, Lennox came up "I've got this" he said as he pulled a large device off his back and onto his shoulder, his heavy projectile throwing MAHEM launcher, the other men just looked at it, "okay that will do" Richtofen replied, they walked away as Lennox came right to the glass, "I'm gonna blow the door open, so stand back, way back" he warned, as he gave time for the women to move he took some steps back and aimed his launcher, he put the crosshairs on the centre of the metal and, after steadying his shot, he pulled the large trigger.

The glob of metal hits its target, striking the metal and blowing the door clean off its hinges with a loud bang, Lennox just saw a wall of black smoke which covered the impact zone, but after a while he heard some coughing, and load and behold, Misty and Lilith came out holding their heads, "fuck me that was loud, shit my hearings fucked" the farmer complained, "damn my ears are ringing from that" the technician added on, Marlton just walked up to them, "well explosions in a confined environment aren't the best places to be for preserving hearing" he explained, Misty just looked at him blankly, "whatever brain bucket" she moaned as she put an arm around him, "it's just tinnitus, it will go away after a while" he tried to comfort.

"See Decker, no need to worry, she's right there" Dempsey said to the guard, Lilith looked at them both in confusion, "he was worried about you" the marine continued, she then looked back at Decker who was rubbing the back of his head feeling a bit uncomfortable, she then smiled and gave him a tight hug, Decker just looked at her with a embarrassed smile, "where you so worried when I was gone Decker?" she said with it being slightly muffled, she turned her head and put a kiss on his neck, Decker just rolled his eyes, "I was just concerned for you" he replied, she then broke away and gave him a cute look, "is somebody emotional?" she teased, with Decker in return giving her a 'for Christ sake Lilith your embarrassing me' look as the others were watching them both.

But all of their attention was suddenly diverted to Russman, "ladies, sorry for interrupting your reunions, but any flesh-eaters nearby would've heard that explosion" he pointed out, "yeah, we better start moving or we'll have a hoard to deal with" Kahn added on to his point, they all proceeded to walk out of the depression and back onto the main street, Lennox came up onto Misty, "hey, where's the transponder I gave you?" I asked, "sorry, I dropped it" the farmer replied, "damn, those things are expensive you know" he said in a depressed tone, "what Lennox, you worried it's going to be taken out of your Sentinel pay check?" Lilith then chimed in on their conversation from the front, Decker who was next to her just burst out laughing and Misty gave a good giggle, Lennox just rolled his eyes in embarrassment, "just… forget I said anything" he conceded in dry emotion, Misty had to hand it to her, Lilith was turning out to be a very good companion…

Even almost sister-like.

* * *

*Click*

"Log number: 1666-0209"

"Date: Some time after last know date of 15th November 2019"

Log writer: Colonel of R&D initials - K.G.M.W of Battalion 17 speaking"

"The events which has transpired the past 24 hours have been remarkable, albeit strange and mysterious at best and way past my scientific knowledge, after the 'Solas' prototype's magazine malfunctioned in the hands of the American and released a large energy burst which unceremoniously activated the teleporter we were positioned in, we were teleported out of the Thames station we were originally located in and which had been overrun by the 'despoiled's', and sent our group to another location, I originally thought it was a room in the Humberside station, but a quick exploration quickly dashed that theory, we seem to be trapped in an previously unknown dimension, in an area known as 'Starshot City' in a bar somewhere in the city's older district, my American, Canadian and Russian; technically Russo-American test- no, correction, impromptu comrades seem to be just as distressed as I am, they have been asking questions which I can't get the answers to, we've already set up a perimeter and boarded ourselves in this bar, we have enough foodstuffs here to last us some time, but I know it won't last forever, but I still must ask why are we here in the first place? Was it some freak of physics? Supernatural phenomena? Or my punishment for all the lives I took in the name of science, especially in the 'PR campaign' in Hollywood over the course of 2018, which I'm reminded of by this, blood-soaked white rose, *sigh* no matter what the cause of this predicament is, we still have to find… why is there a teddy bear here? I swear it wasn't here when I started… Jonathan are you sure-"

*Click*


End file.
